Nightmare
by Nahi Shite
Summary: El pequeño Sasuke duerme ignorando la mano grande y cariñosa que recorre su corto cabello oscuro, los ojos carbón que le miran con triste ternura. Sasuke no tiene idea, nunca se llega a enterar tampoco, de la silenciosa lágrima que esa noche acaricia la mejilla de su adorado hermano mayor, ni escucha jamás su rasposa voz susurrar:—Todo está bien, Sasuke. Yo siempre te protegeré.


**Nightmare.**  
**Palabras: 1.095.**

* * *

**.  
.**

El aire es frío, se siente pesado, denso, y Sasuke siente casi como si tratara de asfixiarlo, de destrozar sus pequeños pulmones desde el interior.

Todo es oscuro y algo cálido y pegajoso lame sus pequeños pies.

_¿Qué pasa? _  
_¿Dónde están todos? _

Un pequeño gemido gutural se desliza en el espacio, se arrastra hacia él… Le hace temblar, se enrosca entre sus piernas, besa sus oídos, y Sasuke se congela. El terror puro, sin mancha, el que tiene garras y dientes, lo congestiona por completo.

No puede moverse. Está desesperado, casi no puede respirar y la sustancia desconocida le consume ya hasta la espinilla.

Todo está oscuro. Luego, sin previo aviso, un bombillo de amarillenta y cansina luz se enciende sobre él.

Sasuke sabe entonces dónde está parado.

¿Cómo no va a reconocer el lugar? Es su casa, es la habitación de sus padres.  
Y el líquido, que ya va por su rodilla, es rojizo. Sa…suke .

_¡No!_

Todo está lleno de sangre; sus pequeñas manos se encuentran ya salpicadas y, en un instante, el mar de sangre que inunda la habitación levanta una primera ola, alta e imponente, sobre su cabeza.

Después viene su propio alarido, su cuerpo chorreando y tres astas negras girando en un fondo rojo.

_Sharingan._

Y entonces, ¡pum!, abre los ojos, se sienta de golpe con las gotas de sudor bañándole el rostro (y otras que no son precisamente sudor) y descubre que todo ha sido un sueño y que la sangre está donde debe estar: siendo bombeada fuertemente por su corazón, corriendo por sus venas.

Aun cuando siente ganas de llorar y aunque jadea sin descanso, aunque tiembla todavía de miedo, el pequeño azabache no puede evitar dar gracias por estar de vuelta en el mundo real.

* * *

**.**

.

La pesadilla no lo abandona; se repite una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza y, en la soledad de su cuarto, Sasuke a veces cree ver un rostro deformado que lo observa desde el armario.

Son cosas de niños, él lo sabe, pero la cosa es que Sasuke es precisamente eso: un niño. Tiene siete años, ha tenido una pesadilla espantosa y está asustado. Es por eso que, lentamente y con cautela, huye hacia el lugar donde puede encontrar la máxima seguridad.

Desliza la puerta, da un paso vacilante y vuelve a cerrar tras de sí, haciendo el menor estruendo posible. Pese a tanto cuidado, la figura recostada en el futón se remueve perezosa y Sasuke sabe que lo está observando bajo la luz tenue de la luna que se filtra por la ventana (no haría diferencia si fuese una noche sin luna, él podría verlo en la más absurda oscuridad); él sabe que hay unos ojos atentos escudriñándolo incluso antes de susurrar: —Niisan, ¿estás despierto?

Dos segundos de silencio. Sasuke frota sus piececitos desnudos e Itachi lo mira con la más profunda calma. —¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

Ya se lo imagina (que está muerto del susto y que pretende colarse en su colchón), es aún más fácil de adivinar porque el niño se ha equipado con su más grande almohada, pero Itachi tiene la necesidad de preguntar. Cuando no responde, continua: —¿Tienes miedo?

Mala idea, claro. Aunque es el más pequeño, Sasuke porta el poderoso orgullo Uchiha de pies a cabeza. Sus cachetitos de inflan y su ceño se frunce con suavidad. —¡Claro que no! —se apresura a aclarar—Es sólo… es sólo que en mi cuarto hay… hay… ¡una gotera, sí! y ahora mi futón está todo empapado —Itachi casi ríe (sobre todo porque no es noche de lluvia), pero logra reprimirse y sus ojos brillan con diversión mientras su hermanito menor observa el suelo y aferra su almohada con fuerza antes de balbucear la tan esperada pregunta: —¿P-podría dormir contigo… sólo por esta noche, Itachi?

No dice nada, sólo se corre un poco a un lado para dejar un espacio y, en tan sólo un segundo, ya tiene a un adormilado pequeño recostado junto a él, que le roba de paso parte de su cobija. —Gracias, niisan…

—¿Has tenido un mal sueño? —es el momento de preguntar, cuando Sasuke baja la guardia.

Itachi lo ve asentir suavemente, sus tiernos ojos negros lo observan a su vez. —No fue nada, en realidad… —un bostezo y los párpados del niño van cayendo, aunque se esfuerza por mantener la conversación—Alguien… Un sharingan… quería hacerme daño…

—Duerme, Sasuke.

Y, como si fuera una orden, él cae tranquilo en brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke duerme ignorando que Itachi tampoco ha podido conciliar el sueño (en días), duerme sin saber que su hermano mayor ha estado sufriendo de pesadillas mucho más intensas y dolorosas… porque las de Itachi no acaban al despertar.

El pequeño Sasuke duerme ignorando la mano grande y cariñosa que recorre su corto cabello oscuro, los ojos carbón que le miran con triste ternura. Sasuke no tiene idea, nunca se llega a enterar tampoco, de la silenciosa lágrima que esa noche acaricia la mejilla de su adorado hermano mayor, ni escucha jamás su rasposa voz de susurrar:

—Todo está bien, Sasuke. Yo siempre te protegeré.

Itachi, por su parte, sólo lo rodea con sus brazos, lo acoge con suavidad en un cálido abrazo y, mientras se tranquiliza sintiendo el acelerado palpitar del corazoncito de Sasuke, mientras vela por su sueño inocente, eleva una súplica silenciosa, una oración intensa:

_ Por favor, por favor, por favor, Kami-sama… . _

Y por un momento no sabe qué es exactamente lo que pide.

¿Que se le libere de su cruel destino? ¿que se encuentre otra salida? ¿que Shisui aparezca en su puerta con una solución increíble desde la muerte? ¿que jamás llegue el amanecer…?

Nada de eso pasará. Él lo sabe. Y la certeza es lo que hace que su corazón se comprima salvajemente.

Itachi, con catorce años, guarda en su mente el aroma suave de su hermanito, la textura de su cabello oscuro, el aire de su respiración calmada y cierra los ojos, tratando de recordar la emoción en las facciones tiernas, el brillo en los orbes ónix y la voz infantil llamándolo _"Niisan"_; Itachi se asegura de guardar todo esto en su memoria.

Y se permite ser egoísta: desea que ese momento sea infinito, quiere a Sasuke para sí, quiere protegerlo de todo. Quiere abandonar todo y correr, correr lejos, sosteniéndolo de su pequeña manita.

Él se permite ser egoísta, porque después de mañana ya nada podrá ser igual.

Es ahí cuando el verdadero ruego aflora con intensidad, su mayor anhelo, la más grande oración de su vida:

_ Que Sasuke pueda perdonarme, por favor ._


End file.
